<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A "Whole New Game" by AGlassHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756908">A "Whole New Game"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlassHeart/pseuds/AGlassHeart'>AGlassHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28756908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlassHeart/pseuds/AGlassHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While fighting Aion, The Aegis figured that they were out matched and it was only a matter of time before they died. So as a last hope, they tried to tell Rex their final plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikari | Mythra/Rex, Homura | Pyra/Rex, Nia/Rex (Xenoblade Chronicles 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The "New" Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is going to be collection of other posts across Ao3 and Fanfiction.net. </p>
<p>Like I said above, this is going to be a collection of other posts. With that being said, while I will be adding my own twist to this, these ideas are not my work and I don't want any credit for this. Whenever I post a chapter/part of the story that is similar to another post on one of these sites, I will be citing where I got the idea from. </p>
<p>The main idea from this story came from "New Game Plus" by Arthur97 on fanfiction.net. So he/she should get a lot of credit. Also this is my first "work" (if you can call it that) so be patient with me. pls. </p>
<p>P.S. Rex will be 18 for uhhmm..... smut reasons..</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"AHHHRGGG" Rex felt his whole body almost go limp as he was thrown back by one of Aion's blasts. After getting up, he looked around an noticed that he was the only one left. From the looks of it, everyone was dead, suffering the most gruesome deaths anyone could imagine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex stood there trembling looking over everyone's bodies and core crystals. When he looked up he saw Aion powering up for the killing blow on him, but as soon as it was about to hit him, everything went black. When he reopened his eyes, all he saw was Pyra and Mythra standing in front of him in what looked like space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're so sorry Rex." Pyra said while trying to hold back tears. "We should have helped you more." Mythra said while also trying not to break down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wha-" Rex tried to squeeze out before getting some resemblance of composure. "NO, no. Don't say that, I.... should've been a better driver for you two." He said while looking down tying to avoid making eye contact with them, also while having a quiver in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rex..." Both Aegis said in sync. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is our fault, you never should've had to resonate with us." Pyra expressed while trying to refrain from looking away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was silent for what felt like an eternity until Mythra decided to speak up. "Rex there is still one way we can help you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex's face shot up in surprise, with a look on his face that Mythra could tell was asking her to elaborate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well we could send you back in time to right after we first met. But it would only be able to--" Mythra was trying to finish the sentence that would of brought her to tears, but luckily Rex cut her off before she could finish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care. Whatever it is, I'm game."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rex you don't even what--" Mythra said while starting to get frustrated with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care Mythra, whatever it is I'm willing to do it." Rex said while raising his voice for the first time ever at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While both Aegis' were stunned, Rex spoke up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well we don't have time to be standing here, lets get this going so I can see you two again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both Aegis' looked at each other and sighed but before they started, Pyra walked up to Rex and gave him a kiss that had all the passion and love she could muster in such a situation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rex looked at her dumbfounded. They have done plenty of things like this before but he just couldn't believe that it happened in this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they broke this kiss Rex noticed Mythra behind Pyra staring at them in awe and... jealousy? In that moment he knew Mythra felt the same but before he could make his way toward Mythra, Their core crystals began to glow and he was sent back in time.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>Rex awoke feeling cold and wet. When he finally managed to push himself up, he noticed he was laying in a puddle of... blood. Then it hit him, he was back right after he resonated with Pyra. </p><p>
  <strong>Back on the deck of the ship</strong>
</p><p>Malos was carrying the capsule with Pyra's body inside. While he was about to walk off the ship, the capsule started to catch on fire and then exploded. Throwing it away before it exploded, Malos was cursing as he dealt with the little pain the fire caused when it burnt his hand. </p><p>When the smoke cleared all anyone could see was a red head standing there tense, ready to get into a battle stance. But before Malos could make his way to her, he noticed the floor below him start to turn red like it was on fire. It didn't even take Malos a split second to realize what was happening, so before the floor could burn underneath him, he jumped back out of the way watching the floor break apart. While he watched the floor break he noticed that kid, no that brat, that Jin killed down in the hull. </p><p>While everyone looked in awe, Malos screamed, "What the hell is this!!!" </p><p>Nia, the Torna member that had grown to be kind of fond of the kid that was killed, just watched that same kid jump from the near bottom of the ship with the same sword Jin broke and stand right in front of the girl in the capsule. To say that she was in awe would be an understatement. </p>
<hr/><p>As soon as Rex got his barrings on the deck of the ship, he asked "Pyra, is Mythra awake or do we need to do something for her to come out?" Pyra's face then went pale as she asked "H-how do you kno--", but before she could finish, she noticed Rex was about to say something. Rex then looked Malos directly in the eye with a smirk knowing he was weak, he said "Kinda low to stab a man in the back."</p><p>Malos looked at him in confusion, "Why does this kid seem so cocky?", "How is he even alive?" "How did this br--". Before he could collect his thoughts he heard the kid scream and charge him. As soon as the kid got there he blocked his strike with a tonfa from his own blade. While the blades were locked, Malos looked in to the kids eyes and laughed.</p><p>"I should've been more wary from the start." </p><p>Rex then drew back from the lock and started attacking again. But this time he felt sluggish, only minutes ago he could perform these movements with ease. But now Pyra didn't seem consistent with the ether flow and it seemed weaker. Also he noticed that Nia was standing off in the distance just staring like she didn't know what to do. </p><p>At this moment he realized what Pyra was about to say, and it didn't take a genius to figure out why she would say something like that. He then started to tremble as his sword was locked with Malos. Noticing this, Malos decided to break the lock and give a hammerblow to Rex that sent him flying backwards, rolling on the ground.</p><p>"Rex!!!!!" Pyra screamed as she tried to make her way to her new driver before being cut off by Malos' blade. </p><p>Malos made his way over to Rex with a smirk on his face, "Little did I know this brat we hired would put up such a fight" he chuckled, "Well its a shame I have to do this to ya but SEE YOU LATER KID!"  As he prepared to kill the kid. But before he could finished his swing, a blast of water sent him skidding back. When he looked up he noticed Nia and her blade Dromarch standing in between Rex and himself. </p><p>"Nia what the hell are you doing?!?" he yelled "Didn't I tell you to clear out the witnesses?!?"</p><p>Nia growled but didn't give a response more dignified than that. </p><p>Pyra then made her way over to Rex and helped him up but noting that he was to tired to walk. </p><p>Before anything more could happen, a titan came up from the cloud sea. Rex noticed 'Gramps' as he would call him, and pointed to him trying to signal to make a run to the titan, right before he passed out. Pyra noticed this and began running as she instructed Dromarch to carry Rex. All the while Nia was hesitant but she figured she didn't have a choice. </p><p>All of them ran towards the titan distracting the Torna crew letting the other salvagers escape on the boat they came in on. But in the mean time, the Torna crew's ship appeared taking aim at the titan. As soon Pyra, an unconscious Rex, Nia and Dromarch got on the titan, they were under fire from the other ship. While the titan's avoidance skills were very good that didn't stop him from getting hit a few times.</p><p>Knowing they wouldn't make it much farther, the titan made its way to the next closest titan. But not before they were out of sight of the ship that had been shooting at them. </p><p>After nearing the much larger titan, 'Gramps' the smaller titan, knew this wasn't going to be a smooth landing, so he made for the closest opening he could see.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Things That Should Be Left Unsaid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After waking up in lower Gormott, Rex must decide whether to be forth coming with everything he knows or decide if it would better left kept to himself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Work Cited:<br/>"New Game Plus" By Arthur97</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After some time Rex finally wakes up, but before getting up he took some time to collect his thoughts. "Architect, please let this be some terrible dream." He said this while opening his eyes noticing Pyra siting beside him. </p><p>Pyra noticed him waking up, so she smiled and spoke with her soft voice, "Oh good, you're finally awake." While Rex laid there he couldn't help the thought to jump and bring her into a deep kiss. Which he would of done if it weren't for the aches all over his body. So he just settled with a smile and said "I'm glad your'e okay." Hearing this, Pyra couldn't help but blush a little. </p><p>After a few seconds in silence, Pyra decides to show him something. </p><p>"I uhh got these new transmissions on my emitter. One of them is for the both of us and one is for you. Would you like to listen to them?" All Rex could do is smile and try his hardest to sit up. When he finally did, Pyra took off her earring and played the messages.</p><p>What Pyra was not expecting was to see herself and Mythra standing side by side talking. "Rex, Pyra and whoever may be listening, please hear us out." As this was being said she could already see her new driver shaking and tears coming out at the corner of his eyes. The emitter started talking again. "Rex, you probably noticed that we couldn't come back with you. We're very sorry, but we could only send one, and we both agreed it had to be you."</p><p>At this point even Mythra was awake in Pyra's mind screaming <em>"How is this even possible? There's only one of us yet on the emitter there's both of us and how did this kid..... ugh!?!?" </em></p><p>The emitter was still talking though. "We're counting on the three of you, we know you can do it, you just need to believe in your selves. Also don't take Rex's knowledge for granted and use it wisely. And Rex", the emitter started " We're so sorry." </p><p>It ended and Pyra looked at her new driver who was distraught and thought "Were we really that close?" </p><p>After a closer look at her driver, he was almost purely white, all the color went away from his face and his eyes were bloodshot. She decided to scoot closer to him, and as soon as she did this, Rex pretty much jumped on her and hugged her tighter than he ever has before. Pyra was not expecting this, so she flinched and stayed there stiff until the embrace ended. </p><p>"I'm.... sorry. I just...." Rex couldn't even finish his sentence before Pyra said "It's okay. It's okay." But in the back of her mind she heard Mythra say <em>"Is it really though? We didn't even tell him about the message for us."</em> </p><p>Before she let that thought get threw to her she asked Rex "Would you like to the one for you?" Rex could only turn to her and nod his head. With that Pyra gave Rex the emitter and walk away far enough so she wouldn't hear. When she did this Rex started up the emitter and listened.</p><p>"Rex, please don't hate me for this.... but we believe in you. You helped us find ourselves and got us over so many hurdles we didn't expect. So please help us through it again. Please?"</p><p>Even though he new the emitter couldn't hear him, he said "I will, I won't let you down again." </p><p>After saying this, stood up slowly and headed over towards Pyra. Her only expression was a sad smile but to him, it was perfect.</p>
<hr/><p>While trekking threw lower Gormott, they finally found Gramps at the spot he crashed landed at. Though instead of a seeing a titan dying, all they saw was the ether particles transform into the larval titan. If Pyra would've been looking at Rex she would've a faint smirk come across his lips. </p><p>"Old timer!!!" Rex called out to get the titans attention.</p><p>Gramps then came hovering over to a smiling Rex and Pyra who was trying to show little emotion as possible. Noting Rex's unusual reaction to what was supposed to be a awful moment, he said "Ya know Rex, not any old titan can do this." </p><p>Rex then realized that Gramps didn't know about what happened either so he just tried to get out a sentence. "Well....I just....uhhh" Stammering and scratching the back of his head as he said it. Gramps quirked an eyebrow at him until they heard what sounded like fighting off in the distance. </p><p>"Nia" Rex whispered to himself as the all went off in the direction of the noise. Although Gramps knew that he acting strangely, he knew it wasn't the right time to ask so he just wanted to wait until everything was calm. Although wasn't about to let it slide completely but for the time being he would just let it go and wait for a better time to talk to him about it. </p>
<hr/><p>Coming up on the sound of fighting, they all saw Nia and Dromarch fending off a Brog. Before even thinking Rex took Pyra's sword and charged into the battle. </p><p>What Rex didn't realize was that, besides him, everyone else was standing back watching him use a little bit more than a little aggression taking out the Brog. While watching, Gramps watched the kid he took in as a grandson, fight like it was as normal as breathing. He knew that he taught the boy some arts but nothing to this level. It looked like the boy was precise, a little to precise for what Gramps knew he taught him, he was sure to ask him about it later too. </p><p>As soon as Rex cleared out the Brog, He turned around to see everyone watching in disbelief. Nia had a hand on her him and said "Not half bad for a kid." </p><p>Rex chuckled and was about to make a snarky comment but he knew she wouldn't get it, not yet anyway, so he just bit his tongue and led them to place they could set up camp for the night. </p>
<hr/><p>After setting up camp, they settled down by the fire Pyra made and ate dinner or well what they could find that would count as a decent meal. As soon as Rex finished his dinner, he excused himself and walked over to the nearby pond and just sat there on a log looking into the water. </p><p>As soon as he left Pyra said "Hello Azurda." The titan laughed quietly, "Now that's a name I haven't heard in many years. It's nice to see you again Pyra." Pyra smiled saying "You too." A few moments went by in silence before Pyra told Azurda that she was going to talk to Rex. While mulling it over, he begrudgingly agreed, and she proceeded to get up and walk over to her driver.</p><p>Rex heard Pyra walking over but decided to say anything. When she got there she sat next to him, before sighing "Since you already know about Mythra, she asked if she could stay hidden for a while till she thinks she's ready." Rex nodded "Yeah don't worry about it, I shouldn't have told you I knew in such a terrible situation. And for what it's worth, I'm sorry about earlier. I know I already apologized but what I did was very uncalled for and I know scared the hell out of you." Rex stated with a blush. Pyra could only chuckle and try to hide her own blush.  "No it's okay, I may not completely understand what the message was about but I saw how much you cared for it." Pyra then grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze before getting up and walking back to the camp.</p><p>Rex could've swore his heart was about to jump out of his body. He stared at her as she walked back to the camp just smiling. But then as soon as she made it back he felt his stomach drop as he thought about what Pyra said.</p><p><em>"I may not completely understand..." </em>Just hearing that made him about cry. She didn't remember anything about what they went through. Shuttering, he just turned back to the water and tried to think about what else he knew. <em>"Nia"</em> Rex just about screamed out loud. <em>"Fuck, Fuck, Fuuuck, how am I going to tell Nia that I know she's a--"</em> But before he could make it a clear thought, he felt the smallest of hands smack the back of his head pretty forcibly. "Oww" he yelped before he saw Gramps there with an expression on his face of anger yet worry.</p><p>"How do you know how to fight like that? Cause I know I didn't teach you that. What is that X on your chest? How did you find her? As he pointed over at Pyra. The questions just kept coming and coming before Gramps ran out of breath. Rex just sat there, he didn't even know where to start, where to end or anything. He didn't even have a coherent thought until he heard Gramps say "How?" That's all he said ,'how' just that one word helped Rex unscramble his mind and begin to speak. "Well I guess I'll start from when I took that job." Rex then went on to explain everything to Gramps. Everything except the little details and heartbreaks, but if Rex didn't know any better he would've assumed Gramps couldn't tell there were details he was leaving out. </p><p>This whole story Rex told went on for what felt like forever. Then after a few seconds of silence Gramps just said "I figured you had potential but I didn't expect this. But if what you are saying is true then I don't see why you would succeed where others failed." Rex thought differently though, "But I didn't succeed, I still... failed." That last word was the hardest thing he was ever had to say. Noticing how Rex felt Gramps said "You have another chance though, not many people can say they got a second chance at anything." Rex just looked Gramps into his eyes with the weakest smile of his lifetime.</p><p>After another smile from Gramps, they both headed back to camp where everyone was asleep. So as quietly as they could they just got comfortable and went to sleep.</p><p>What they both didn't notice was that Pyra was still awake. A few minutes went by before she thought the coast was clear and wondered off to listen to the message that was just for her. </p><p>As she got far enough away she pulled out her earring and listened to the message for her. </p><p>Standing there was just herself, she could only sit there and listen, "Pyra, all I need from you is.... to just... don't be afraid to tell Rex how you feel. Make sure he knows how you feel and trust him. Please, just do this one thing for me and everything will work out better in the end okay? Ohh and tell Mythra this too, I know she felt the same way as I did." Then the transmission ended. Pyra had no idea how to feel about this. "Did he really know that much about us? How am I supposed to even do that, I don't get it." She huffed as she slowly made her way back to camp. </p><p>Now the only thing she could think about the entire night was, "Tell him how you feel." </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Unknown Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex makes his way to Torigoth, expecting everything to go normally. But why would it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Work Cited<br/>"New Game Plus" By Arthur97<br/></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>You will never be worthy...</em>
</p><p>Rex awoke from his nightmare gasping for air and drenched in a cold sweat. He looked around to see if anyone else was up. Luckily for him, he was the first one up.</p><p>He slowly sat up and wiped the sweat from his face. Sighing he went to stand before he heard Nia yawning in the other side of the now put out fire. </p><p><em>Yawwn, </em>Nia managed to make a noise before sitting up and wiping her eyes to look around. All she saw was Rex standing there looking a little pale which was weird but she decided to ignore it.</p><p>"Mornin" She exhaled turning to face him. </p><p>"Morning, you're already up? I didn't mean to wake you if I did." Rex tensed almost waiting to be berated for disturbing Nia's sleep. </p><p>"Nah, always been an early riser." </p><p>Rex sighed thanking the Architect he didn't wake her. </p><p>He just stared at her, he wanted to say something so badly but.. he knew she would run off if he was to forward about the matter. So he decided with what he thought was the next best thing to say. "Nia, I know you just woke up but I was gonna ask if you had any ideas of where we should head next?" Although he already knew what to do, he just decided to roll with it knowing not to say to much and cause her to flip out.</p><p>"Yeah actually, I'm Gormotti" Pointing to her ears, "I was thinking we head to Torigoth." </p><p>"Great cause, I'm not quite sure where we are." He remarked while looking around. <em>"Yes just play the dumb card. It got you really far the first time."</em></p><p>After agreeing what to do, they woke every one up and told them their plan to head to Torigoth. Gramps and Pyra were super suspicious about this but they figured that they better just follow what Rex says to do.</p><p>While trekking threw lower Gormott, they came acrossan opening to an empty plain of green grass. Even though Rex had seen this sight plenty of times before, he couldn't help to just stare out into the sight before him.</p><p>"Welp, there's Torigoth. I'll take you there and get you set up in an inn and then, I'm out." Nia said while pointing out into the grassy plane at a few couple of buildings out in the distance.</p><p>As soon as Rex heard this he turned away trying not to think about what would happen if she went back.</p><p>"Why would you leave as soon as you get us there?" Pyra asked with a concerned look on her face, not knowing all of the details like Rex did.</p><p>Nia tensed, trying her hardest not to show it. "Well I'm not exactly fond of Torigoth." </p><p>"Ohh... well why would you--" Pyra got cut off by Rex who knew exactly what she was about to say.</p><p>"We can get down to the plain from here," Rex proposed before things could get out of hand. </p><p>On their walk through the plain, the only ran into a few monsters that were easy pickings. Well at least to Rex, Nia noticed she should just get the hell out of his way so she didn't get caught up in he fury. Rex was having a difficult time tuning down the aggression, there was just so much pent up rage in him that had never surfaced before, even though he started to catch on that everyone else knew that too. </p>
<hr/><p>As they entered the village, all Rex could do is smile at the wanted posters. He knew Nia hated hers but he just couldn't help himself. </p><p>Nia walked up to Rex noticing he had an awfully large grin while looking at the board. Then she noticed what he was grinning at..... </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>SMACK</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>That was all anyone heard before seeing Rex rolling on the floor in agony holding he cheek. Before anyone could help him up, Nia practically jumped on him, straddling him. Her hips on his, shoving the flier in his face. </p><p>"IS THIS WHAT YOU THINK I LOOK LIKE!!" Hissing at him. </p><p>Rex just looked at her, not even the flier, just her. He noticed what position they were in and he couldn't hide his blush. Also while trying to keep down his excitement so he wouldn't be abused any further, whether it be physically or verbally. </p><p>Nia was wondered why he didn't say anything until she looked around to see everyone there look at them in shock. On further inspection she noticed where she was sitting. Her blush as red as Pyra's hair. She just threw the flier in his face and got up as quickly as possible making sure to turn away from everyone, crossing her arms, trying to hide her blush. </p><p>While tension between the party was dying down, they heard an Ardainian soldier barking at a crowd in front of them. </p><p>"Ahh, Driver recruitment." Rex stated before even thinking. </p><p>Nia looked at him with an eyebrow raised, wondering how he knew that. "Yeah... driver recruitment." </p><p>While they were talking a big and burly Gormotti man cut threw the crowd to get his shot at being a driver. Rex new instantly what was about to happen. He tried to yell for the man but before he could the man had blood shoot out from almost everywhere on his body. Seeing this, Rex winced and looked down trying to get that image out of his head. </p><p>"All bark no bite. What a shame." One of the soldiers yelled while the body of the man was being dragged away. </p><p>Next up was a Gormotti teenager step up to the crystal. Rex was trying his best not to smile as he knew what was coming. Although Nia looked away from the scene to see Rex trying to suppress that smile. She looked back and watched the Gormotti awaken the crystal. </p><p>She couldn't help but think, "There's now way he just guessed he would resonate, but how would've he known he would?" </p><p>After seeing the Gormotti resonate with that core crystal, Nia led everyone through an alley way noting that this would be the safest way to get to an in.</p><p>(I don't think she could've been more wrong)</p><p>While making their way through the alley, they were surrounded by Ardainian soldiers.</p><p>"You. You look like a driver. What is your driver registration number?" Said what looked like the lead soldier.</p><p>"uhh 18165." Rex stammered out.</p><p>"Very funny kid, I can tell you're an unlicensed driver, you'll be coming with us. Men take these drivers and there blades."</p><p>Nothing could piss Rex off more. As soon as someone would threaten to take Pyra away from him, he would draw Pyra's sword making it glow far brighter than anything else could. Nia also drew her twin rings but being careful to stay out of Rex's way. </p><p>"You're resisting?!?" The Ardainian soldier exclaimed before drawing his weapon. </p><p>But as soon as the soldier did, he was out like a light. Rex had already knocked him out before anyone noticed he charged. Some of the other soldiers noticed this and went to charge Rex but Nia knocked them down as soon as they started to move. </p><p>Looking as each other, Nia and Rex nodded and started to make a break for it until they were surrounded by blue flames. Rex felt a slight sense of relief at this. He knew it could only be one person. Brighid. </p><p>As much as he wanted to make peace with her and hug her, he knew she wouldn't remember a damn thing. </p><p>While Rex was about to say something, he saw the whip-like-swords about to crash upon him. He dodged out of the way just in time to avoid being hit. </p><p>Their fight didn't last long, Nia and Dromarch were captured in ether nets. The soldiers were aiming at Pyra and Rex about to shoot. Like Rex had been expecting, Tora's distraction came right on time. It was hard for Rex to leave Nia there but he knew things would work out soon. </p><p>They ran down the stairs towards Tora's house, as he expected the nopon let them in before they could be found by the soldiers. </p><p>When Rex looked at Tora, he could only picture his death in Aion's hangar. Just squished like a pancake, disgusting. His face went pale as he started to sweat like he did after his nightmare. </p><p>Pyra noticed his expression and rushed him to the couch before he might collapse. </p><p>Rex finally got out of his trance and noticed Pyra holding him close to comfort him. </p><p>He smiled lightly as he broke the embrace and sat up shakily. "Sorry, I got caught up in my thoughts." He chuckled trying to ignore what just happened.</p>
<hr/><p>The day ended without any other hiccups, so they decided it would best to get some rest and talk about what to do tomorrow.</p><p>While Rex thought everyone was asleep, he got up and slowly made his way to the room Poppi was being worked on in. He failed to notice that Pyra was not asleep. How could she? Seeing her driver in a daze like that was unsettling.. to say the least. </p><p>She followed him towards the same room. Thinking about how to talk to him about what happened and.... how she felt.</p><p>She looked at him staring at the artificial blade, deciding it would be best to let him sleep it off. She turned to leave but the floor creaked under her shifting weight. She froze.</p><p>"Hi Pyra, I didn't know you were awake." She jumped. He said this without even turning around. He knew she would be the only one to worry about him like this. </p><p>"Ye--Yeah, I was just worried about you." </p><p>"I know" He sighed with a weak smile and turned around to show her that it was okay. </p><p>She didn't believe that look for a second. She knew he was struggling deep down, but she didn't know how to bring it up without causing him to feel even worse. </p><p>She could only ask him, "Why'd you come in here?" Trying to get him to talk at least a little. </p><p>He looked back at Poppi and sighed. "She really grew up through out our adventure." Knowing Pyra was confused as all hell, he elaborated </p><p>"By the end, you couldn't even tell she was artificial."</p><p>"Rex you're---" She tried to say before being cut off. </p><p>"She was so helpful up till the very end"</p><p>"Rex you're shaking." Pyra then walked to Rex and grabbed him by the arm and practically dragged him back over to the couch. </p><p>They sat there in each others arms until Rex finally stopped shaking. </p><p>Through his tears he was able to mouth 'Thank you' at Pyra before laying down in her lap. </p><p>Pyra felt her heart flutter. She had only known him for less than two days and yet she already felt comforted, cared for and... loved... </p><p>She tried to get that thought out of her head, but now Mythra was awake and she knew how she felt.</p><p>
  <em>"Aww, does someone has a little crush?"</em>
</p><p>Pyra rolled he eyes trying to ignore he 'sister' although she knew that wasn't possible.</p><p>
  <em>"Try not to get to close. We don't know how much he actually knows." </em>
</p><p>Pyra just sighed quietly, leaned back against the couch and looked at the ceiling. </p><p>Thinking to herself, "Ya know, we share the same--"</p><p>
  <em>"Don't even think about going there.</em>
</p><p>"But you know I'm right." </p><p>
  <em>"Just be quiet alright. Go to sleep. You're little lover is already asleep in your lap."</em>
</p><p>Pyra looked down and saw that Rex was fast asleep in her lap. She let out a content sigh and moved him a little so she could lay in between him and the back of the couch. Cuddling closer to him, she wrapped an arm around him and went to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>In the middle of the night, Gramps heard a strange sound. He awoke and looked out from inside Rex's salvaging helmet and found himself looking at a peculiar sight...</p><p>He saw Rex sleeping on the couch with Mythra wrapped around him. He suppressed his giggle and went back to sleep with a smile on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Spoilers for towards the end of the game, </p><p>So if gramps is a titan, and titans are born from blades, as we see in morytha, what kind of blade was gramps?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Walking Into A Trap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As Rex is saving Nia, he has to think about getting passed an old friend without hurting her.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Works: <br/>"New Game Plus" By Arthur97<br/>"Perception" By Tessler (Chapter 6)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pyra awoke still wrapped around Rex. She got up as slowly and gingerly as she could with a blush creeping across her face. She straitened out her outfit and looked around to see if anyone was awake. The only one was Azurda (Gramps, As Rex calls him). Of course it would be Azurda, why wouldn't it be. He was just sitting there starring at her with the most mischievous grin across his face.</p><p>"How much did you see?" She asked the titan in embarrassment. </p><p>"To much, I'm afraid. You and Mythra already feel that comfortable with him don't you."</p><p>"Wait, Mythra?" She asked. </p><p>"Yes I'm afraid I saw her switch and lay with Rex after you fell asleep." </p><p>As soon as he finished, Pyra changed into Mythra. </p><p>"Don't even think about telling him what you saw." Mythra said with a glare that could kill a thousand men. </p><p>"Don't worry, your little crush is safe with me." The titan giggled </p><p>Mythra started to stomp over towards Azurda to probably kill him. Yet the titan just sat there smiling, knowing she wouldn't do that... right?</p><p>But before she could reach him, She heard Rex starting to stir. So she switched back over to Pyra who still had a blush on her face that may have even gotten a little more red.</p>
<hr/><p>Rex opened his eyes to see Pyra standing in front of Azurda. She was looking a little more red than normal but he just decided to brush it off. He stood up with a smile and stretched. He would have greeted her but she gasped, held her hands to her mouth, with her eyes wide before he could say anything. </p><p>Rex had never felt more confused. He looked around to see what she might of saw. Not finding anything, he turned back to her to see that she was even more red, looking like she was going to explode as she made another high pitched squeal. Rex followed her eyes, then he saw why she was acting like this. </p><p>'He' was peeking out from the bottom of his shorts. He quickly looked back up at her, made eye contact, and went as red as she was. He ran as fast as he could to another room to adjust himself before coming back out.</p><p><em>"Not now, why why why?"</em> He thought to himself while adjusting himself in the other room.</p><p>Pyra wasn't in the best state of mind either. This and Mythra was not helping the fact.</p><p>
  <em>"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!?" </em>
</p><p>Pyra just prayed that no one could hear how loud Mythra was in her mind. </p><p>
  <em>"THERE'S NO WAY WE JUST SAW THAT!!!" </em>
</p><p>Tora got up due to all the noise that was being made. "Did Tora miss something?"</p><p>Pyra frantically shook her head 'no' but not saying anything.</p><p>It seemed like Tora didn't even notice how red she was. </p><p>"Tora still need more parts for Poppi. Rex-Rex would you help Tora get these parts?"</p><p>Rex came out from the other room looking anywhere but at Pyra. "Y-Yeah sure. Lets go... outside to talk about what you need."</p><p>Tora was confused but didn't bother to ask why. They just left his house and made their way through the shopping district.</p><p>Pyra was still frozen. Azurda decided to speak up to end the silence. "What was that all about?" </p><p>She turned to him with her eyes about to pop out of her head. "Did you see anything?" she asked a little to quickly.</p><p>"No. Someone happened to be blocking my view." The tiny titan said with his little arms crossed and his eyebrow furrowed. </p><p>"Good." She said a little too aggressively. Mythra must be have a little more control than she thought.</p><p>Mythra had finally calmed down to the point where Pyra didn't have to tune her out. </p><p><em>"Well.... I see why...  we got really close to him before..." </em>Mythra let out with a hesitant chuckle.</p><p>"MYTHRA!" Pyra almost yelled out loud.</p><p>
  <em>"What!? Did you expect me to just ignore that? Cause it sure looked like 'it' didn't want to be."</em>
</p><p>Pyra didn't even think about trying to respond to that. She had already dug her grave, why make it deeper?</p>
<hr/><p>Rex and Tora returned with the necessary parts to complete Poppi. All of them waled into the room where Tora was putting the finishing touches on Poppi. Rex thought back to the first time he met Poppi. He thought about telling Tora to change the settings, though he figured he could get a good laugh if he kept that to himself.</p><p>He smiled and nudged Pyra who was standing beside him. "Watch this." </p><p>She was about to question him but before she could. Tora started up Poppi, who made the most animated pose asking "How may I be of service, Master."</p><p>Rex started rolling on the floor laughing, trying his hardest to breath, while Pyra had the most mortified expression on her face. </p><p>Tora started to sweat so badly, he risked damaging one of Poppi's circuits. He go to work as fast as he could to change whatever settings she might be on. </p><p>What felt like a long time, only took about 30 seconds before Tora was finished changing the settings on Poppi. </p><p>"Greetings, Masterpon" Poppi said in a child like robotic voice. </p>
<hr/><p>They had already made their plan to go save Nia. Rex did the same thing like all those months ago. He shot his grapple up to their own makeshift entrance. While helping every one up, he got to avoid calling Pyra heavy. Rex new she wouldn't know about that but it still felt like a huge relief being able to avoid saying it. </p><p>They made their way through the ship Nia was being held on. Knocking out almost every soldier before the soldiers knew something was wrong. The group stumbled upon Dromarch's cell first. Rex held out his arms silently telling Tora and Poppi to stay back. He then nodded at Pyra, motioning her to forcefully open the door. Pyra could only feel proud knowing how much her driver trusted her.</p><p>When the door finally opened, Dromarch stood there in shock. He had not been expecting to be rescued, let alone by the help of a nopon and..an artificial blade. There wasn't enough time to ask, they had to rescue Nia.</p>
<hr/><p>After saving Nia, they made a break for the exit only to be stopped by Counsul Dughall. </p><p>Yet again someone just had to threaten Rex by trying to take Pyra away. I think we all know how this is going to go.</p><p>The fight was anything but interesting. They made quick work of Dughall's blade. While Rex stopped Pyra's sword maybe an inch away from Dughall's neck. This was enough for the Counsul to pass out and soil himself.</p><p>They all started to run through the door and just about out of the base. Not before blue flames had cut off there exit. Rex had a little smirk on his face seeing the Special Inquisitor and her blade blocking their exit.</p><p>"So this is the Aegis." Morag approached causing Rex to draw his sword. "Hand her over. Boy."</p><p>"Like hell, I'm not about to let that happen. And I don't care what you think about her, she is not a weapon! What happened 500 years ago was not her fault, and that's not who she is. Who she is as a person."</p><p>This caught everyone's attention but more importantly, the Aegis'. He knew about their past and he still choose to stand by them?</p><p>"Well then boy, how do you plan on controlling all of that power?" Morag said, still with no emotion showing.</p><p>"Control? It's not about controlling that power, it's about using that power together. The more we work together, the stronger we become." Rex announced triumphantly, even though they hadn't started fighting.</p><p>Morag was surprised to hear that answer. It took her many years to learn that through Imperial training. And this seemingly new driver, knew it strait off the bat. </p><p>"Good answer boy. But lets let our weapons do the rest." She smiled as she readied to attack. </p><p>As soon as she finished, she launched herself at the Aegis and her driver. Swinging, blocking and countering. Morag couldn't land a single hit. This boy was matching her movements... a little to well. As their swords locked she asked the boy."Tell me boy, where did you learn to fight like this?"</p><p>Rex smirked and answered. "By my gramps, but I've also had a little extra help."</p><p>"Then who is your grandparent?" She gritted he teeth.</p><p>"That would be me." The larval titan poked his head out of Rex's helmet, peering over his shoulder.</p><p>Morag's eyes went wide as she saw who said that. Rex saw this as an opportunity to escape. So he broke the lock and put down a wall of flame similar to Brighid's, making sure not to hurt her but still giving them enough time to make a break for it.</p><p>While running through the gate out of the base, Rex turned, smiled at Morag and then shot another weak blast her, giving them enough time to get out of sight.</p><p>Morag blocked that attack with ease but it still did the job Rex needed it to. </p><p>"Well played boy." Morag expressed while feeling defeated yet more interested.</p>
<hr/><p>After, the group ran and ran until they felt safe to settle down and make camp.</p><p>"Well thanks for the rescue, but I'm headed back." Nia said unexpectedly </p><p>Rex knew all to well this was going to happen so he prepared a little speech to try and coax her to stay. </p><p>"Nia, you can't go back! They tried to kill you, what makes you think they won't try again?"</p><p>"They may try, but they're the only ones I would consider to be somewhat like a family."</p><p>"What about us? Do you think I would've saved you if I didn't consider you part of my family." Rex started to tear up. Even though he already knew what he was going to say, that didn't make it any less harder to say.</p><p>Nia stood there dumbfounded. No one had ever said anything like that to her, let alone with the amount of emotion he put into it. She even started to tear up. She ran over to him jumping into his arms, crying and thanking him for saying that. </p><p>Rex couldn't believe that worked, he figured that he would have to go on for some time trying to get her to stay. All it took was that one line, that one line saved her life. He hugged her back and looked around. He saw Tora, Poppi and Gramps standing around smiling like crazy, but when he turned to Pyra, she had just put up that weak smile. </p><p>She was jealous.</p><p>He felt his heart sink. He was still holding Nia in his arms, who he pretty much loved, just looking at Pyra's fake smile. What was supposed to be a happy moment was tainted by emotions hiding underneath the surface. </p><p>After some time, Nia had finally let go of Rex and sat around the campfire Pyra made.</p><p>They ate dinner and soon were about to drift off to sleep. Before Rex could, he thought about the last time they were out here. Him and Pyra fixing each others wounds and sitting side by side taking in the night. A moment Rex knew he was going to miss if he didn't try something. He got up and walked over to Pyra.</p><p>"Do you mind if I sit"</p><p>Pyra didn't know he was walking over, when he said this she jumped and looked at him with a panicked face before realizing who said it. She blushed, scooted over on the log she was sitting on to make room for Rex. "Ohh, n-no I don't mind." </p><p>Rex sat down and leaned against her a little. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."</p><p>"It's okay, I was just lost in thought."</p><p>Rex knew that line, he used it after he entered Tora's house. He knew everything was not 'okay'.</p><p>"Don't lie to me, I know everything is not 'okay'. Would you talk to me about it?"</p><p>Pyra stiffened out. He saw right through her, it almost didn't seem fair. "Uhhmm. Well.... I.. I would rather not talk about it right now."</p><p>Rex sighed and hugged her, he knew if he pushed, things would turn out worse than they already are.</p><p>After ending the embrace, Rex gave her a little kiss on the top of the head and went off to his spot on the ground and went to sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>In the middle of the night, Rex woke up to what felt like tapping on his forehead. He slowly open his eyes until he realized who it was.</p><p>"M-Myth--" Rex tried to force out.</p><p>"SHHH" Mythra put a finger to his lips. "Come with me, I need to talk to you."</p><p>Rex was confused but he knew better than to disobey the blonde Aegis. So he followed her until she stopped well out of earshot of the camp.</p><p>"Sit down." She said in monotone voice pointing at the ground. </p><p>Before Rex could even question her, she spoke. "How much do you know?"</p><p>"About what?" Rex quirked an eyebrow. </p><p>Mythra rolled her eyes, "About us you perv."</p><p>"Perv!???!" Rex said a little to loudly. </p><p>"Shh, keep it down. And yeah you perv, we saw you this morning." She continued while she put her hands on her hips.</p><p>"Th--that was just mor---"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, morning wood. Whatever. That's not why I got you up."</p><p>Rex instantly blushed, he had just completely woken up. Realizing what they were talking about and a thought about her getting him up to have sex was not helping. He brought his knees up to his chest trying to hide his bulge.</p><p>"I got you up to ask you how much you knew about us." </p><p>"Ohh, yeah..." he let out a nervous chuckle. "Where do you want me to start."</p><p>"Do you know why we want to go to Elysium?"</p><p>Rex sighed and looked her in the eye. "Yes."</p><p>Mythra took a step back. "Then why are you still helping us if you know our goal?"</p><p>"Cause...", Rex said while standing up. "I was able to change the way you thought before and I'll be damned if I don't do it again." He expressed while slowly getting louder and louder.</p><p>Mythra's eyes went wide. This kid, this stupid little kid was able to change their minds about begging the Architect to let them die before..... And he said he would do it again.</p><p>"Unreal" Mythra let out quietly. "N--Now how are you going to go about to doing that?" </p><p>"Like this." </p><p>Rex let his feelings get the best of him, then he approached the Aegis, grabbed her hips and brought her into a deep kiss. </p><p>Mythra stood there stunned as he broke the kiss for air, her mouth was hanging open as a blush formed on her face.</p><p>Rex just realized what he did, he took a step back blushing like crazy. He thought he was screwed. This was not the Aegis to do something like that to, especially out of nowhere. He looked at his feet and tensed up waiting to be smacked on the face.</p><p>It never came. </p><p>Before he could look up, Mythra had cupped his cheeks and brought him in for a kiss, and another, and another...</p><p>Soon she then wrapped her legs around his, tackling him to the ground. She landed on top of him and looked him in the eyes with a hunger. Rex saw that hunger and instantly knew where this was going.</p><p>She started to undress him. After his salvaging gear came off, he stopped her. "Mythra, a-are you sure about this, there's no--." He was silenced.</p><p>Mythra stopped him with a kiss. She pulled back and spoke to him in the softest voice he had ever heard. "Rex... If I didn't want this, I wouldn't be here." She giggled pointing to his crotch. "And I can tell you want it too."</p><p>Rex smiled as his face went red. </p><p>After getting everything off besides his shorts. Mythra stood up and tapped he core crystal. As she did this, her clothing slowly vanished. Leaving Rex in awe. He could only stare, his mouth was open but no sound was coming out. She was literal goddess, who chose him over everyone else. He tried to look at her face but his eyes kept wandering down to her massive breasts. She was the epitome of perfect. Her hour glass figure, her beautiful face, eyes, cheeks, everything. Everything about her was perfect.</p><p>Mythra rolled her eyes as she got down to take his shorts off. Instead of slowly taking them off, she yanked them down almost ripping them. </p><p>She finally feasted her eyes upon what she could only dream of. <em>"Behemoth" </em>That was the only word that crossed her mind as she sat there staring at it. To say he was well endowed was a huge understatement.</p><p>Beginning to become a little self conscious, Rex sat up a little. "Uhh, Mythra is everything alright?" </p><p>She looked up at him so fast with her eyes wide, he thought she got whiplash. "Uh.. Uhhh... Y-yeah Rex, everything is f-fine." Mythra was so flustered that she was surprised she could even stammer that much out. </p><p>Before getting to respond, Rex felt Mythra's soft lips kiss the tip of his dick. He shuddered at the sensation.</p><p>Mythra licked her lips before doing it again. All the while she felt totally embarrassed, the only thing that kept her going was the little moans and shakes from her driver every time she did it. </p><p>She decided it was time to kick it up a notch. Slowly she got down a little closer before taking her drivers head in her mouth. Then, slowly but surely, she began to make her way down his shaft. </p><p>Rex didn't know what to do. Should he keep sitting up and watch the show or should he lay back and take in all the sensations. What he didn't know was that he didn't have a choice. Although the only thing he knew for sure was that he had to keep his moans down just in case somebody might hear them. </p><p>The only way Mythra knew she was doing something good was hearing her name through her drivers moans. She was embarrassed yet proud. She didn't really know what she was doing but she could tell Rex was loving it so she really couldn't complain. </p><p>She suddenly started to pick up her tempo. Bobbing her head up and down faster and using her tongue more.</p><p>Rex knew he wouldn't last much longer if she kept this up. "Myth--Mythra I'm--." He trailed off through gritted teeth.</p><p>Hearing this, it seemed like Mythra went even faster. </p><p>She soon tasted his pre-cum. Knowing he was about to finish, Mythra put his cock as far back in her mouth as it could go.</p><p>"MYTHRA!!!" Rex yelled out as he came. His vision became fuzzy and the world seemed like it was spinning.</p><p>Mythra didn't even hesitate in swallowing every last little drop of his seed. She wouldn't admit this to anyone, not even her sister, but she actually like how he tasted.</p><p>Rex looked at her panting, trying to catch his breath. </p><p>Mythra looked up and met his eyes. She could see the glaze across them. </p><p>She slowly got up smiling, throwing him his clothes. "Is that all you got? You better be better by next time or I might have to punish you for it." </p><p>"Uhh... yea---yeah. I--I'll be better." Rex swallowed not knowing what that punishing might entail.</p><p>"Good." She said triumphantly. "Get your clothes back on and head back to camp before someone notices you're gone." </p><p>Rex nodded as he threw his stuff on haphazardly. He began to walk back before noticing Mythra wasn't following him.</p><p>"Mythra, are you coming?" Looking at her with a puzzled expression.</p><p>"Hmm, oh. I was just going to stay out here and enjoy the night breeze." She said calmly while facing out towards The World Tree.</p><p>"Do you want me to stay with you?"</p><p>Smiling and turning to him, "No, I'll be fine Rex. Promise."</p><p>Rex didn't like this, but he gradually agreed to head back without her.</p>
<hr/><p>As soon as Rex was out of sight Mythra could hear Pyra in her head. </p><p>
  <em>"You didn't even ask him everything you wanted to."</em>
</p><p>"Yeah I know but I'm pretty sure I got the answer I was hoping for." Mythra let out a sigh with a smile.</p><p>
  <em>"You're disgusting by the way."</em>
</p><p>"What do you mean? I already know you were going to do the same thing as soon as you got the chance."</p><p>
  <em>"Well I mean, yeah, but didn't you want it to be at least a little more, you know, romantic?"</em>
</p><p>"Yeah but we didn't do everything. And besides, the moon light, the emotions while we were talking before, and being this secluded. It was pretty romantic to me."</p><p>
  <em>"But you did everything on the cold, hard ground."</em>
</p><p>Mythra looked around before answering. "I didn't even notice, I was just so caught up in the moment and the siz--"</p><p>
  <em>"OKAY Mythra, I get it. You got to fool around with him first. Just promise me I'll get next shot."</em>
</p><p>"That seems fair. But don't wait to long, I saw that look in Nia's eye. It won't be long before she tries to make a move. Also I want another chance too."</p><p>
  <em>"Didn't you just threaten him?" </em>
</p><p>"Yeah but I didn't mean it." </p><p>
  <em>"I don't think he saw it that way."</em>
</p><p>"Well whatever. It'll be better in the long run anyway." Mythra sighed as she remembered what she actually wanted to talk to Pyra about. "What did you think about his answer to the question I actually asked him." </p><p>
  <em>"Well seeing as....."</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>As soon Rex got back to camp, he froze..</p><p>Nia was awake, staring at him, arms crossed with bloodshot eyes.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Rough Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nia confronts Rex.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Works:<br/>Still "New Game Plus" By Arthur97</p><p>P.S. I realized after writing this that I could have easily put it in the last chapter. Ehh shit happens.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nia stomped away from camp dragging Rex by his ear. She ignored his pleas of asking her to stop. They soon reached a clearing far enough away that Nia felt like she could scream without being heard.</p><p>"Nia, OW.... OWWW, okay, okay. Can you let me go now?" Rex manages to squeeze out in between shots of pain.</p><p>Nia reluctantly lets go of his ear , but not before giving it a final tug threatening to rip it clean off. "WHAT THE HELL'S A MATTER WITH YOU?!?!?!"</p><p>Rex shot her a questioning look, "What do you mean?" </p><p>"DON'T PLAY DUMB, I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DOING."</p><p>Rex swallowed before trying to respond. "You saw-"</p><p>"YES, I SAW AND HEARD EVERYTHING!!!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING OFF HAVING SEX WITH SOME BLONDE BIMBO?" Nia blurted out.</p><p>Rex scratched the back of his head, "Well we didn't even have se-"</p><p>"THAT DOESN'T CHANGE WHAT YOU TWO DID!!!" Cutting of Rex again.</p><p>Before Rex could answer she yelled again.</p><p>"WHO THE HELL WAS SHE ANYWAY?!?!" </p><p>"It was Mythra..."</p><p>"AND WHO THE HELL IS SHE?? YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION!!"</p><p>"She's uhh... well she's.. uhhh..."</p><p>"SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!" Nia screamed as she tapped her foot.</p><p>"Mythra is pretty much..... Pyra's sister..."</p><p>"<b>WHAT</b>" </p><p>Rex didn't even know she could be that loud. "Well she's not exactly her sister, she's kinda of.... also her."</p><p>Nia stood there in bewilderment. What did he mean 'She's Pyra's sister yet is Pyra'? </p><p>"Do you want me to get her?" He said softly trying to calm her down. </p><p>Nia could only nod as she plopped down on the ground trying to piece everything together.</p><hr/><p>Eventually Rex returned with Pyra to see Nia sitting down still contemplating.</p><p>"Hey Nia...." Rex quietly said to her, getting her attention.</p><p>Nia turned to the two, "Hi.." she let out unenthusiastic sigh. </p><p>Rex guided Pyra over in front of Nia, prompting her to sit down. She did as instructed while Rex sat between them but off to the side a little.</p><p>"Rex.." Pyra started out "What's this about?"</p><p>"Well Pyra, Nia knows about Myth--" Before Rex could finish Pyra changed into Mythra.</p><p>"Happy?" Mythra remarked snarkily, crossing her arms, facing towards Nia</p><hr/><p>Everyone sat in deafening silence waiting for the other to talk. </p><p>"Rex..." Nia finally spoke up.</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"What kind of family has sex with each other?"</p><p>Mythra burst out laughing</p><p>Rex's face managed to get even more red "We didn't even hav-"</p><p>"Save it." Nia cut him off. Looking back at the Aegis who had finally calmed down. Nia asked, "How do you even work?"</p><p>"Well.. I'm the original Aegis but Pyra is a different self I constructed." </p><p>"Why would you do something like that?" Nia questioned </p><p>"Because I didn't want to be around anymore, so I created Pyra to stand in for me."</p><p>"If you didn't want to be here, why are you now?" </p><p>Mythra got agitated and stood up, "Do you want me to leave, I can right now."</p><p>"NO!! Nobody is going anywhere until we get this sorted out." Rex jumped in hoping to settle things down a little.</p><p>"Fine" Mythra growled as she flipped some hair out from in front of her face.</p><p>"Okay Nia, you can go again." Rex spoke softly.</p><p>"Umm, okay. Mythra you still haven't answered my first question."</p><p>Mythra sighed, "Well some stupid fucking kid decided to wake me up." She glared over at Rex.</p><p>Nia smirked, "Well what do you..... WAIT!" Her expression fell flat. "Rex how did you know about Mythra if Pyra is supposed be covering for her?"</p><p>Rex's eyes shot wide. He was not expecting to be brought into this, he thought it was just going to be Nia, Mythra and Pyra. </p><p>"Well I uhhh--"</p><p>"Just tell her Rex. She can't be left in the dark forever, she'll learn somehow." Mythra huffed at him before he could even start with an excuse.</p><p>"Keep me in the dark about what??" Nia looked back and forth between the two.</p><p>Rex stared at Mythra in disbelief. How could she be so forth coming and calm as this bombshell of information was about to be dropped.</p><p>Slowly he made his way directly in front of Nia and sat down. He reached out and grabbed her hands in his before letting out a deep and shaky sigh.</p><p>He started, "Nia... I know."</p><p>"Know what??" She was more confused than anything.</p><p>"I know you're a...a...b-blade." Rex stammered out as he shook to his core. This isn't how he wanted to do this. He wanted her to come out on her own again but his hand was pushed. </p><p>Nia felt her heart just about stop. How did he know something so personal about her? She's always been careful to hide her crystal. Tears started to well up in her eyes. "H-How do y-you know?" </p><p>"I umm... Well this might explain it better than I could." Letting go of one of Nia's he motioned for Mythra to switch to Pyra and give him the earring. Grabbing it from Pyra he played it and let Nia listen. </p><hr/><p>Silence had fallen upon them again. The atmosphere around them felt suffocating. Truly an awful feeling.</p><p>Rex then handed back the earring and kept hold of Nia's hand. There was a glaze across her eyes, Rex couldn't tell if it was tears, focus or denial. </p><p>After some time, Nia started to blink again. She then looked Rex directly in the eyes. Rex could see her eyes shaking, it was a very eerie sight to behold.</p><p>She finally decided to speak, "I----I don't get it."</p><p>"Hell Nia, I don't understand that half of it either." Rex responded, granting a chuckle out of Nia.</p><p>"But.. why are you still with me if you know what happened?" </p><p>"Hey!! That's what I said." Pyra stood off in background exclaiming before realizing she was being ignored.</p><p>"The reason why I stay is because I know what happened." Rex responded </p><p>"Rex.." Nia frowned. "that didn't give me an answer."</p><p>"But that is the reason. I know how badly you've been hurt and I never want that to happen again, so I'm going to make sure it doesn't happen again."</p><p>Nia brought him into a passionate kiss. </p><p>Breaking the kiss, Nia stepped back and mouthed 'Thank you' before brining him into a hug. Rex could tell she wasn't letting go anytime soon. </p><p>With that, the three of them made their way back to camp to get the little amount of sleep they could before setting off tomorrow. They all laid down side by side, Pyra on Rex's left and Nia on his right. All of them holding each other tight as they drifted off asleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holy shit that was tiring. Even with all the motivation I had going into this, it's a lot of mental straining that I was not expecting. I know how hard people work on stories but now I have a whole new respect for all of you. If anyone has any ideas, they will be appreciated but I'm not going to promise that they will used.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>